If The Trees Could Talk
by Darkness-Will-Come
Summary: Someone is killing savants. Lola finds the body of one of the victims, throwing her life into a world of Benedict's, murder and... Will. Oh and did I mention she talks to trees. Disclaimer- Characters you recognise belong to Joss Stirling(apart from mine). T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

If the trees could take they would whisper stories long forgotten. They would speak of things they had seen in their many decades of standing still. They would whisper of the horrors no human eye had ever saw and with every rustle of leaves they would recall the beauty and love they had imprinted to memory. However, with love comes hate and with beauty comes ugly – and things do not always have a fairy-tale ending.

**Chapter one**

Angrily, I stared at the rubbish littering the forest floor, before bending over to pick it up. Why do people think it's okay to leave a mess wherever they went? I mean, did they just expect it to magically disappear!

I stopped in my tracks. The trees had begun to talk.

I spread out my palms and touched a large oak that loomed ominously over me over me. In an instant I could see, though what I saw made me wish otherwise.

_It was a dark night, and the vision held a grainy quality. A petite girl crashed and stumbled through the forest, thrashing wildly at the twigs and branches in her path. She tripped over, falling to the ground rapidly, but manages to grab hold of a nearby tree, steadying herself. A noise interrupted her and she spun around, tears streaking down her face. _

_The noise sounded again, this time loud enough to make it out as a laugh. A large man came into view, cloaked in the darkness of the trees, clearly stalking after the poor girl. The girl's entire demeanour changed at that moment, and she let a defeated whimper escape her lips and leant her head against the tree – clearly giving up. _

_The man grinned victoriously, showing his yellow teeth. _

I wished I could take my hand away from the tree because I could guess what happened next.

_The girl took a large breath of air when the man zeroed in on her and held out her hand. I frowned wondering what she was doing. The man shook his head and laughed again, his laugh was pure evil, filled with hate and knowing. I saw something spark in the girls hand, did she have a lighter? I moved closed keeping my hand on the tree to try and get a better look. My heart constricted, she wasn't holding a lighter. She held a small, naked flame in the palm of her hand. My eyes widened in shock and I nearly removed my hand from the tree. _

Oh my god.

_She had powers. She was a savant._

Just like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The man drew nearer and the girl sobbed as if in fell to the ground accidentally letting go of the flame she so desperately needed._

A tear rolled down my cheek and I choked back a sob.

Meanwhile the man drew nearer, and I saw the gleam of metal encasing his hands as he bent down and grabbed her by the neck, effectively cutting of her precious air supply. She flailed, ineffectively trying to pry his fingers off of her poor fragile neck, her face turned blue, oxygen starved. And soon she was just a limp body dangling in his hands.

The tears were streaming down my face now and i sobbed freely. The girl couldn't have been that much older than me and now she was dead. The girl couldn't have been much older than me and now she was dead. She was somebody's daughter, somebody's granddaughter, she could've been a sister, a niece. She would have been a mother one day but not anymore. She would never see her family again, never see the sunrise or feel the wind blow. It was too much to bare and I stopped watching letting me fingers trail carelessly over the rough bark of the trees became more insistent and I frowned as they whispered "Follow him" I looked around frowning, while I was crying the man had picked her lifeless body up bridal style and began to carry her into the deeper part of the woods. I followed the trees orders making sure I was always in contact with one tree so I could continue to see.

_After ten minutes, the man stopped and placed the girl's lifeless body against a tree. He began to walk away and the image became blurry and inconsistent. I tried holding on to the fading image long enough to follow the man but it soon became clear this was as far as I could go._

I dropped my hand from the birch tree that I currently had it placed on and sighed. I looked around wondering why I had stopped her, when my eyes landed on the pale corpse. Bile rose in my throat and I felt the blood freeze in my veins. Her eyes were open and staring lifelessly at nothing, taking careful, calculated and terrified steps towards her I placed my hands over her eyes, forcing her eyelids shut so she looked like she was just sleeping.

Then I broke down. Tears streamed down my face but I just cried, cried like I had never cried before, I cried for the girl that had died, I cried for how scared she would have been, or the pain she went through and I cried because of what I had to see. But most of all I cried because the killer had walked away, and I knew deep down that no normal police department would be able to find him and get justice for her death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lola Greenhart has known she was a savant since she was four years old. It wasn't a secret, but in her family it was certainly frowned upon. This was because when her mother and father had both found their soulfinders they were mercilessly killed. Her mother and father were distraught and since they were already good friends, they fell in love and excluded the savant part of themselves from their lives, Of course they told their children about the savant inside of them but they always gave the bias opinion: that being a savant was a bad thing, it just caused a lot of pain. This was why when their second daughter Lola discovered her connection to the earth at the age of fourteen, she didn`t tell course this didn`t matter now that she was twenty-three and had moved out, but she still hadn't told them and they had just figured that she was born without any (her sister lily had an amazing skill of being able to track down anything lost, but she, sadly rarely used it). Obviously they had guessed wrong and so everyday when their daughter went for a walk in the woods they didn't think anything of it, just that she liked to walk in the woods. But again they were wrong and everyday when she went into the woods she would place her hand upon a tree and listen to its stories. Sometimes they were good, sometimes they were bad, sometimes they were sad and sometimes they mearly showed her the life-cycle of a nearby flower.

Lola loves her apartment, its her escape from all the thing that can happen in life, she doesn't really get to spend much time there though(much to her disappointment) because splitting her time between work, night classes and walking through the woods can be quite time-consuming. Her apartment is small enough that she doesn`t need a roommate to pay rent but big enough that she wasn`t cramped in and uncomfortable. It was perfect and she had decorated it to sweet her needs. For example, her living room was warm and homely, in varying shades of magnolia and brown it was perfect for the people who came to visit. Her sofa was worn, but soft and didn`t give you a stiff back when you`ve been siting for a while. Her many book shelfs, stuffed to the brim with romantic novels and fantasy surrounded you if you sat didn`t own a television believing that you cold get everything you needed, and more from books. However her bedroom was dark coated in an almost violent shade of deep purple, her bed was covered with silk black sheets and all the furniture was modern and black. But when she switches on her bedroom light, her walls flash and glimmer because of her crystalline chandelier . Her kitchen and bathroom were much the same as her living room, generic and subtly toned with tiled floors and silk paint on the walls.

Lola has different beliefs from most people. She believes in equality and the right to speak or express your thoughts and feelings. She believes that animals shouldn`t be slaughtered just so that we could eat the carcass. She believes in looking after the planet because at this rate it will die sooner rather than later. She wasn`t always like this, before her powers came at fourteen she ate the flesh of a dead animal, littered, just assuming the world would pick up after her. She would hurt others, if they hurt her ,even if she didn`t know them or know the full story. Now she makes a habit of accepting the anger in people because you don`t know what they`ve been through. She hated how she used to be and made a point to accept people even if they weren`t exactly nice to her.

A/N: Please drop a comment if you liked this (or if you didn`t).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Approximately one hour and a half later, I was wating in my apartment for the police to come and take my statement. A hot chocolate warmed my hands and i fought to keep the girl out of my head, much to my distaist i couldn't help but picture her (eyes dull and body slack) in my minds eye. I was shatttered out of my reveree by a knock on the door, i shook my head and the room came into focus. I placed my hot chocolate on the wooden coffee table and walked over to the the door, taking a deep breath to compose myself I swung open the door and was faced by two officers in informal uniform. The older one held out his hand and said;

"hi , i'm Trace Benidict, this is my brother Will we are here to interveiw you, may we come in." I nodded and gestured them inside.

"Would you like anything to drink"' I asked purely on instinct. Trace politely shook his head and Will called out a deep voiced "No thank you" His voice startled me and i blinked at him in shock for a few seconds then bent to pick up my hot chocolate and sat down in a plush leather arm chair on the opposite side of the sofa. I gestured to them both to sit down, they did so and Trace told me,

"I will be the taking your statement, Will is only in training so he's just observing." I nodded my concent and he began asking the questions. I hadn't really thought much about what I was going to say so I let him take controll. he asked me first of all;

"Could you tell us a bit about why you were in the woods in the first place?" I took a drink before replying and then put it down on the coffee table to lean fall ward, I replied with the truth knowing it was my best option.

"I enjoy to walk in the woods, trees can be good company." i smiled wryly inside, if only they knew. He nodded and I though I saw a hint of a smile on will's face. The first officer noted down on a pad of paper and asked me another. He said;

"Do you always go that far out while walking, your apartment is a bit of a distance away and I noticed you dont have a car?"

I replied again truthfully as i could tweaking some minor issues so I didnt betray my powers and make them think I was crazy.

"I like to walk, its healthy and i had alot on my mind."

He replied quick as a fox;

"Was there anything at the crime scene that you moved or touched." I gulped and admitted;

"I closed her eyes, they were so lifeless..." I trailed off unable to help picturing it again, I picked my mug up again mearly for something to do and took a sip of lukewarm hot chocolate. Both were staring intently at me when I looked up again. His voice was softer when he replied, and he looked sad at the mention of her, he said;

"That should be all, can I just take your name, age and date of birth before we go." I stood up glad that this would finally be over and said;

"Lola Greenhart, 26 and my birthday is 17/4/89" He looked up in surprise and glanced at hs brother before noting it down. I frowned.

"Is there a problem officer." He shrugged and said;

"No problem its just strange, that's my brothers birthday as well thats all." He gave a friendly smile which I returned and looked at Will, obviously the brother in question, he smiled and my heart thudded . It was probabaly ridiculous to think of this but all I could think of was my mother when she told me that soulfinders had the exact same birthday. I held out my hand and shook Officer Trace's and then leaned over to shake the hand of Will his brother. When our hands touched I felt a spark of electricity almost painful and I blurted out uncontrollably;

"Are you savants." The tension was palpable, you could have cut it with a knife and while i still held on to Will`s hand they both looked gobsmacked and Will said in his deep rumpling voice, sounding somewhat shocked to say the least.

"Yes. Are you?" I suddenly felt self concous of my hand in his and I pulled away to fiddle with the hem of my jumper before mumbling a quiet:

"Yes." They gasped and will said;

**Well this is strange**

And my world exploaded before i said back to his mind that was now directly connected to mine

_It certainly is _

And i smiled for my heart now felt whole and meeting my soulfinder, my soulmate and no less was incredible.

A/N: Okay tell me what you thought of that chapter please, I'm not to happy with it so it might go through some changes. I really appreciate those who have liked or followed this story, thank you so much! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Shocked. Fulfilled. Unbelievably excited. These are a few of the emotions I feel staring into the beautiful emerald eyes of my soulfinder. Soulfinder. Unbelievable. I was ecstatic and blocking the seed of doubt that threatened to grow into a tree of worry and angst. I bathed in the love in his expression. The world around us was a void that seemed unbreakable by anything or anyone. That is until his brother coughed awkwardly, grabbing our attention. I looked at Trace expectantly. He looked bewildered and held up his hands in question. I giggled he must feel really awkward and part of me wanted to stop looking at Will but that very small part was crushed by my domineering side that raised my hands to wills face and gently pulled his lips to mine.

I feel like to say there was fireworks would be too cheesy but I know I felt some kind of wonderful explosion. All I needed I that moment was his lips on mine and the feel of his stubble beneath my fingers. I knew that without a doubt, this for a fact, was love. I may not know anything about him but the moment he spoke to me telepathically I felt like he spoke to my soul and something inside me just clicked. My heart sings joyously with him here and I know that I can never just go back to leading my life as I did before in the shell of half a person. And strangely that doesn't bother me one bit. When I break free breathless all I want is to be forever by his side. And I know that my parents will definitely have something to say about that, And with that thought I broke away with a groan. Will looked at me confused and I shook my head. There was no way I couldn't tell me parents, I mean even now, in my own place I called my mum regularly and I tell her everything. But I also new how she would feel when I even mentioned the word soulfinder. I backed away from Will needing some space for myself. He spoke up: "Are you okay?" He seemed concerned so I nodded and sighed;

"Uhh yeah, I was just thinking about my parents. He frowned and spoke quietly,

"Why, will this be a problem?" He gestured between us as he said it. I didn't exactly know what to say because in a way I knew it would.

"I better call them, I tell my mum everything." I paused before saying "And this is rather major." He grinned and I addressed them both, because even though he hadn't spoke I was acutely aware of his brother watching us with a knowing smile on his face. "Maybe you should go for now." Trace nodded in understanding but Will's face fell and he looked forlorn as he asked;

"But why?" I placed my hand on the side of his face and I noticed Trace leave quietly, I was thankful that he sense we needed a moment alone. I kissed him quickly and said;

"I need to do this alone." He nodded and although I knew he wanted to disagree he merely replied;

"Meet me at that coffee shop across the street at ten tomorrow?" I grinned excited all ready before kissing him and shooing him out. After he left I warily got my mobile out and dialed the number I knew by heart and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" my mother said into my ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hello?" my mother said into my ear. I mentally prepared myself.

"Mum, I have something to tell you" I blurted out. She was silent for a moment before hesitantly saying.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Has something happened?"

"Mum, Mummy I've met someone, and I just need you to know that whatever you say won't make me not see him tomorrow, I don't know how to describe it but I met him once and I already love him." I stopped to breath and imagined my mother's face as she took in this news. She wasn't hesitant as I expected when she answered she sighed and said:

"He's your Soulfinder, isn't he?" She stated. My eyes teared up because she sounded so disappointed in me.

"Yes." I whispered holding in a sob that threatened to bubble over.

"I'll be over soon." And with that she hung up. I placed the phone down on my coffee table in a state of numbness and sunk into my sofa, a sobbing mess. All I could think of was my new found Soulfinder and hope that my mother would not try to stop me from seeing him because even though we've met once, kissed once and hardly spoken I could tell he was forever mine and if anything were to happen to him the hole in my heart I hadn't notice before, that he filled would seem cavernous and filled with monsters. I cried until I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder, my mother had enter and she pulled me into a hug filled with love only a mother could give. We sat like that for a while as she stroked my hair and I cried out my worries. Afterwards she made me a cup of tea and sipped it slowly while explaining to her how I met Will and how I already felt about him. She gasped when hearing about the girl in the woods and what I saw when I used my gift (I had to explain it because she didn't know about it before). Then, when my story was finished she told me her's.

"When I was fifteen years old your father and I were best friends, I knew he was a savant and he knew I was. We had tried to see if we were Soulfinders but we weren't, then one day a new family moved into town with a son and daughter our ages. We all became friends and when we were close enough they told us about their powers and we told them about ours. We were ecstatic and then we realized, and we tried talking to each other in our minds. It worked, his name was Lucas and he was my Soulfinder. We planned a life together but there are people out there that found it unfair that we had found our loves and they never would. So on a late October evening when we were nineteen a man shot him and his sister leaving me and your father to live with the suffering of losing our other half. The pain was unbearable but slowly bit by bit me and your father picked up the pieces and decided to leave that part of our lives behind." She wiped away a small tear from the corner of her eye and looked at me.

"I don't want you to feel that hurt"

A/N: Thanks for reading.


End file.
